


"i'll do you one better."

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [9]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: I Tried, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: Karma seemed to hesitate, tilting his head as he considered what Minato said. "I'll do you one better," he murmured, stepping forward again and cupping Minato's face in one hand. Minato's breath hitched, and he froze on the spot, aside from the slightest tremble running all throughout his small frame. And then he was enveloped in warmth.
Series: Mixed Berries [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523744





	"i'll do you one better."

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> gaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Minato didn't know how it had come to this.

He had simply been trying to mind his own business in the dorm's kitchen. Sure, he'd checked up on Karma, but that really didn't mean anything. Had he fallen fast and hard for him? Yes, but that really shouldn't have meant anything in the grand scheme of things. Hell, it shouldn't have even been obvious, but apparently, Karma is ridiculously perceptive, because he'd taken the time to _literally swallow a banana whole_ the day before.

As if that wasn't bad enough, even the tiniest little things that Karma does were enough to cause a blush to rise to Minato's features. They could just be talking, and Karma would smile, and all of a sudden, Minato would have this _stupid_ blush on his cheeks. That's actually what had just happened, but it seemed as though Minato wasn't getting out of it this time.

"What exactly are you thinking about, Mina?" Karma's voice, a velvety purr, caused Minato to shiver in place, not at all helping the blush subside. "Is it something... _inappropriate?_ If so, you can tell me - I won't judge you." A step closer. "All I need is for you to speak out." 

As if to try to maintain the distance between them, Minato took a step back, shaking his head with wide eyes and a dark blush. "W-Wait, what?" He stuttered, his brain honestly needing time to even catch up to the reality of everything. "No, I-"

In that single step back, Minato ended up bumping into the wall, which prevented him from going back any further. He swallowed, looking up at Karma, shaky and blushing and letting out a tremulous, high-pitched squeak that didn't seem to be ending any time soon. His hands instinctively rose to his chest, curling into each other as Karma came even closer, pinning him against the wall with a small slam. Leaning in with a seductive smirk, Karma lowered his voice, his tone husky and sultry with each following word.

"What's up? Maybe I'll just get closer until you speak out. Or do I make you feel..." He stopped for a brief moment to lick his lips, and Minato couldn't help how his eyes momentarily darted down to catch the slight movement before he forced them back to a place that, in retrospect, wasn't any less dangerous - Karma's eyes. "... _nervous?_ " He finished, now even closer. Their noses were practically brushing; he could feel the tickle of Karma's hair on his forehead.

It took a few moments for Minato to find the breath to speak, and even then, his response came out breathy and choked. "Yes," he whispered, almost inaudibly, with his heart running marathons in his chest. Karma seemed to halt for a second, and Minato could _swear_ that his cheeks were slightly pink, but that didn't matter, not when they were close enough to practically be kissing.

And then Karma continued to move forward, still smirking. "I don't think I heard that," he said with a faux-lightness that Minato didn't believe for a second. And then he leaned down right next to Minato's ear and whispered, and _oh, god,_ that whisper was nearly enough to cause Minato melt then and there; he lost his breath, his knees wobbled, and he leaned against the wall for support for how utterly _weak_ he'd gone in that moment. "If you want, you can just whisper it to me, you know. No one will hear."

The silence that followed that single statement seemed to stretch on for eternities on end. Somehow, in some way, during that time, Minato managed to find his voice and remember how to use it. "Y...yes?" Spoken so hesitantly, it could have been mistaken for a question, but of course it wasn't one. And Minato knew that Karma wasn't dumb enough to think it was one - it was just a matter of whether or not he was cruel enough to make Minato repeat it yet again.

Luckily for Minato, it seemed that Karma wasn't quite feeling so mean - on the contrary, he actually _blushed_ , seeming to be genuinely surprised by the answer. "I see," he blinked, his tone starting to take on a somewhat hopeful inflection. "Then, does that mean that you..." Trailing off, Karma left it for Minato to put the end of the sentence on in his mind, and it really wasn't hard to do so.

He hesitated. Feelings and attachment were all dangerous. Memories of bright blue eyes and wings of night were a sore reminder of that. But...but...something inside him was urging him to let it happen. Perhaps it was how genuine Karma's eyes, such a beautiful golden colour, seemed to be, or the blush that tinted his cheeks the same colour as his hair. Whatever it was, it made Minato nod before he was even aware of what he was doing, and he just mumbled, "Yeah." Playing with the hair tie around his wrist - _the hair tie that Karma had given him, a part of his mind reminds him_ \- Minato just stares into Karma's eyes, unable to escape.

It was then that Karma stepped away, pulling his hand away from the wall and to his side, and Minato wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief or pull Karma back, because while one part of him is happy to have his space back, another part of him _wanted_ Karma to be in his space. "S-so...the feeling is mutual," Karma actually stuttered a bit - not something that Minato would have expected from him - and rubbed his arm, not seeming to know what exactly to do with his hands. "I'm happy." He finished with a beautiful smile, one that Minato would give anything just to see again.

_Wait, the feeling is "mutual"?_

Snapping out of his reverie, probably thanks to the space between them, Minato realised what exactly that statement actually meant. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. S-so, you mean, you - me-" He stuttered, not entirely believing what it was he was hearing. "Can someone please pinch me?" Smiling through the disbelief, Minato looked down for a second, pushing a bit of his hair behind one ear. "I...I really..." Minato looked up again, still smiling, eyes soft with delicate yet hopeful affection.

Karma seemed to hesitate, tilting his head as he considered what Minato said. "I'll do you one better," he murmured, stepping forward again and cupping Minato's face in one hand. Minato's breath hitched, and he froze on the spot, aside from the slightest tremble running all throughout his small frame. And then he was enveloped in warmth.

The first thing that Minato registered was how _warm_ it all was. Sure, they were barely even touching, but with their breaths mingling and the shock making way for unbridled joy, there was no other way to feel it other than warm. Second, it was really soft. Karma's lips weren't too rough, and he moved gently, allowing Minato to relax into the kiss, even allowing Minato to push him away if he really desired it. But of course, Minato didn't do that. He closed his eyes and hesitantly raised his hands to Karma's shoulders, the fabric of the dress shirt rough under his fingertips. Minato's left hand glided up the bump of the shirt collar, tracing its way up the nape of his neck and finding itself buried in light, feathery hair. Vaguely, he registered the taste of coffee on Karma's lips; the feeling of Karma's hand moving from his jaw to brush his bangs out of his eye. 

When they pulled back, Minato's eyes were still closed, and he was shaking, just a little bit. But after a second or so, he opened his eyes and smiled. It wasn't common for him to smile, especially not like that, where it wasn't just a tiny, subtle curve. No, it was a true smile - one that reached his eyes, in all aspects. He was silent, though, and Karma took it upon himself to break that silence.

"So," he said softly. "Did I prove that it's not a dream?"

Slowly, Minato nodded. "I think you did."

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is the confession scene, only slightly altered


End file.
